Categoria:Cm Punk
Phillip Jack Brooks4 (26 de outubro de 1978), mais conhecido pelo seu ring name CM Punk, é um lutador de wrestling profissional estadunidense, que atualmente trabalha na World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), no programa SmackDown. Em sua carreira, Punk é cinco vezes campeão mundial, tendo ganho o ROH World Championship uma vez e o ECW Championship uma vez. Em adição a esses campeonatos, Punk já ganhou o World Tag Team Championship (com Kofi Kingston) e o WWE Intercontinental Championship, transformando-o no décimo nono Triple Crown Champion. Ele também foi o campeão da Money in the Bank ladder match em 2008 e 2009. Punk inicialmente ganhou destaque em sua carreira no wrestling profissional através dos circuitos independentes, primeiramente como membro do elenco do Ring of Honor (ROH), onde ele ganhou o ROH Tag Team Championship, ROH World Championship, e foi o primeiro treinador da Academia de wrestling do ROH. Em 2005, Punk assinou o contrato com a WWE, e na categoria de base, a Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), foi campeão de todos os títulos. Durante sua carreira, Punk tem usado uma personagem de straight edge, a qual ele também utiliza em sua vida real. Na storyline do wrestling, Punk é "herói" ou "vilão", dependendo da reação do público. Carreira Início da carreira Primeira aparição de Punk no wrestling foi numa federação de backyard wrestling chamada Lunatic Wrestling Federation com seu irmão Mik Brooks e seus amigos em meados da década de 1990. Ele começou a usar o ring name CM Punk, quando ele foi colocado em uma tag team chamada Chick Magnets com o CM Venom após o outro lutador ser retirado do card. Ao contrário de seus amigos, Punk realmente queria ser um lutador e viu-a como mais do que simples diversão. Quando a promoção começou a fazer shows fora de um armazém em Chicago, Illinois, Punk descobriu que seu irmão Mike tinha desviado milhares de dólares da pequena empresa, levando-o a tornar-se alienado. Mike não tem lutado desde o ocorrido. Ele logo deixou a federação e foi matriculado como aluno na "Steel Dominion" wrestling school em Chicago, onde foi treinado por Ace Steel, Danny Dominion e Kevin Quinn para se tornar um lutador profissional. Como parte do treinamento, ele lutou na Steel Domain Wrestling em St. Paul, Minnesota. A era do Steel Domain que ele conheceu Scott Colton, que logo adotou o ring name Colt Cabana. Punk e Cabana tornaram-se melhores amigos e passaram a maior parte da sua carreira trabalhando em conjunto nas mesmas promoções, como adversários ou aliados. Independentemente, Punk, juntamente com os colegas da Steel Domain graduados Colt Cabana, Chuckee Smooth, Adam Pearce e o gerente Dave Prazak, formaram uma aliança chamada a Gold Bond Mafia. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Brooks deu entrada na TNA no show do dia 25 de fevereiro de 2004, mas sofreu uma lesão gravíssima, o que pôs em risco a sua carreira de lutador de wrestling. Depois foi parar na ROH. Ring of Honor Entrou no Ring of Honor, tendo que enfrentar logo no início Raven, que estava em ótima fase. Depois da feud com Raven, surgiu um torneio para decidir o Pure Champion, mas Punk perdeu para AJ Styles. Logo após ganhou o título de tag-team por duas vezes, com Colt Cabana como parceiro. World Wrestling Entertainment Ohio Valley Wrestling Em setembro de 2005, CM Punk entrou na Ohio Valley Wrestling e teve muito sucesso. Um mês e meio depois de sua entrada na OVW, Punk sagrou-se OVW Television Champion, ganhando de Ken Doane. No dia 1 de abril de 2006 (e não é mentira), Punk particpou de um torneio no WrestleMania 22 para conhecer-se um novo OVW Heavyweight Championship e CM Punk venceu. Teve um reinado longo até cair para brent Albright. Pouco depois, saiu da OVW, rumo a ECW. ECW (WWE) Em junho de 2006, Punk foi parar na ECW. Fez sua estréia contra Ezequiel Jackson e venceu7. Duas semanas depois, anunciou que era um straight edge, ou seja, uma pessoa que faça campanha contra as drogas, sendo naturalista. Teve a primeira oportunidade de ganhar um título na ECW no Elimination Chamber, mas perdeu para Bobby Lashley. Depois que Lashley foi para o RAW, ficando assim o título livre. Foi anunciado que o campeão seria decidido entre Elijah Burke, Chris Benoit, Marcus Cor Von e CM Punk. Na primeira eliminatória, Punk derrotou Cor Von e garantiu um combate pelo título contra Chris Benoit no Vengeance 2007. Benoit não participou do PPV. Disseram que foi por razões pessoais, mas horas depois foi descoberto que ele havia cometido suícidio8. Enfrentou então, Johnny Nitro, mas acabou perdendo a luta9. Após semanas, Punk ganhou um triple treath match e teve a chance de conquistar o título no SummerSlam 2007, mas novamente perdeu para John Morrison10. No dia 1 de setembro de 2007 num show da ECW, Punk venceu Morrison e sagrou-se ECW Champion11. Defendeu-o várias vezes contra Elijah Burke, John Morrison, The Miz e Big Daddy V. Mas em janeiro de 2008, Punk defrontou com Chavo Guerrero, valendo o título. Mas com interferência de Edge, Chavo saiu vitorioso e até o WrestleMania XXIV CM Punk não conseguiu recuperar o título12. Na WrestleMania 24, Punk esteve no Money in the Bank ladder match, junto com Chris Jericho, MVP, Shelton Benjamin, Carlito, Mr. Kennedy e John Morrison. Punk conseguiu a vitória e um contrato para um combate pelo título13. CM Punk participou no torneio King of the Ring, e conseguiu na 1ª Rodada venceu Matt Hardy com um GTS, na 2ª Rodada venceu Chris Jericho por Pin depois de um GTS, mas perdeu na final para o ex-general manager da RAW, William Regal. através de um STF. RAW Mudou da ECW para RAW, no WWE Draft de 23 de Junho de 200814 e no programa seguinte do dia 30 de Junho, usou o contrato do Money in the Bank que ganhou no WrestleMania XXIV para desafiar Egde e conquistar o título de Campeão Mundial dos Pesos Pesados. Na mesma noite ele o defendeu contra JBL e ganhou depois de um GTS. No The Great American Bash ele o defendeu contra Batista, mas a luta terminou depois de uma intervenção de Kane15. No RAW seguinte do dia 21 de Julho, ele novamente defendeu seu título contra Batista, mas dessa vez quem interrompeu a luta foi JBL. Dessa forma CM Punk manteve o título. No SummerSlam ele lutou contra JBL pelo World Heavyweight Championship e voltou a ganhar. No Unforgiven (2008) antes da disputa do World Heavyweight Championship, CM Punk foi atacado por Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes e Ted DiBiase. Esse fato impediu de defender o título. Seu substituto na luta Chris Jericho, acabou se sagrando o novo campeão. Ele recebeu uma nova chance pelo título 8 dias depois no RAW, mas perdeu para Jericho em uma Steel Cage match.16 Ele então começou uma feud com Rhodes e DiBiase para ganhar o título deles, sendo Kofi Kingston seu novo parceiro. No episódio de 27 de Outubro, Punk & Kingston derrotam DiBiase e Rhodes e sagram-se Campeões Mundiais de Duplas. No Survivor Series 2008, os dois participaram da tradicional 5-on-5 tag team Match, pelo time Batista, mas não chegaram até o final. Em uma luta no dia 8 de Dezembro, Punk torna-se o desafiante nº 1 pelo Intercontinental Championship. Punk & Kingston perdem o Título de Duplas para John Morrison e The Miz em um house show em 13 de Dezembro de 2008. No Raw ele luta contra William Regal numa No-Disqualification Match e vence após um GTS ganhando o Intercontinental Championship e também se tornando, o 19º Triple Crown Champion. Em outro programa do Raw,CM punk luta em uma Triple Treath Match contra The Miz e John Morrison, valendo uma vaga para a Money In The Bank Ladder Match no Wrestelemania XXV. No final, aplica seu Go To Sleep Em Morrison e se classifica para a sua terçeira Money In The Bank Match para tentar vencer pela 2º vez consecutiva. No dia 9 de fevereiro de 2009 CM Punk luta contra John "Bradshaw" Layfield, com o Título Intercontinental em jogo, perdendo o combate e consequentemente o Intercontinental Championship. Na WrestleMania XXV, ganhou o Money in the Bank pela segunda vez seguida. Duas semanas depois, no WWE Draft, Punk foi transferido para SmackDown SmackDown No Backlash, CM Punk enfrentou Kane. Durante a luta, CM Punk atacou os braços de Kane para evitar o Chokeslam, mas não adiantou, pois Kane aplicou outro tipo de Chokeslam e venceu a luta por pinfall. Após isso, CM Punk teve duas lutas no SmackDown contra Edge, mas ambas foram imterrompidas por Umaga, o que acabou numa feud que culminou numa luta no Judgement Day. Umaga se saiu vencedor após aplicar um Samoan Spike em CM Punk. Mesmo assim, Umaga continuou a atacar CM Punk, o desafiando para uma Samoan Strap Match, uma luta que só pode ser vencida quando se toca os quatros corners em sequência. A luta acabou com a vitória de CM Punk, após ele aplicar um GTS em Umaga, deixando-o sem reação e tocando os quatro corners em sequência. No mesmo PPV CM Punk usou o contrato do Money in the Bank e ganhou o World Heavyweight Championship no PPV Extreme Rules depois de Jeff Hardy ganhar o titulo de Edge. Ele defendeu o World Heavyweight Championship na SmackDown e depois no PPV The Bash, fazendo uma auto-desqualificação - um chute no juiz - e reteve o titulo. Algumas semanas depois, no Night of Champions, perde o cinturão para Jeff Hardy. No PPV Summerslam, porém, CM Punk vence Jeff Hardy numa TLC Match e conquista pela 3ª vez o World Heavyweight Championship. Nesse mesmo PPV inicia-se uma feud com Undertaker após Punk ser atacado com uma Chokeslam. No SmackDown seguinte, ele defendeu o seu título contra Jeff Hardy, num combate em que o perdedor sairia da WWE. Punk venceu o combate, retendo o World Heavyweight Championship e tirando a carreira de Jeff Hardy. No Breaking Point, ele defendeu o World Heavyweight Championship numa Submission Match contra Undertaker. Ele teria perdido, mas, com a ação do GM da SmackDown, Theodore Long, que disse a Undertaker que o Hell´s Gate ainda estava suspenso por Vickie Guerrero, o combate recomeçou e CM Punk aplicou o Anaconda Vise. O árbitro terminou o combate controversiamente sem que Undertaker desistisse da luta. Como resultado, Punk reteve o World Heavyweight Championship. Perdeu, porém, seu título para o Undertaker em uma Hell In A Cell Match no dia 4 de outubro. Após perder no Hell In A Cell, CM Punk pediu mais uma chance à Teddy long pelo World Heavyweight Championship. Vince McMahon apareceu e marcou para o PPV Bragging Rights, CM Punk VS The Undertaker VS Rey Mysterio VS Batista em uma Fatal-4-Way Match pelo título. CM Punk enfrentou Batista na SmackDown e saiu vencedor por Count Out, mas depois Batista o atacou. No programa seguinte, após a luta de Batista contra Rey Mysterio, Punk invadiu o ringue no final da luta e atacou Rey Mysterio. Na edição do dia 23 de outubro da SmackDown, Punk enfrentou The Undertaker em uma luta pelo título na qual teria Scott Armstrong (o mesmo juiz do Breaking Point) como juiz da luta e que havia sido obrigado por Long, Punk e McMahon à ajudar CM Punk à vencer. A luta termina com The Undertaker vencedor. No Bragging Rights, The Undertaker vence a Fatal-4-Way por pinar Batista. Na edição seguinte ao PPV, Punk enfrenta Scott Armstrong em uma luta na qual vence. No wrestling • ‘’’Finishers’’’ Anaconda Vise(Wrist–lock sitout side slam with Arm Trap Triangle Choke) 2006-2007 e 2009 - atualmente (mais sem o Wrist–lock sitout side slam,apenas o submission) • GTS - Go To Sleep - 2006-Presente • Pepsi Plunge (Indy´s) (Diving double underhook facebuster) • ‘’’Signature Moves’’’ • Welcome to Chicago Mothafucker (Double Underhook Backbreaker) • Running Low Yakuza Kick to the Corner • Running Calf Kick • Step-Up Enzuigiri • Diving Cross Body • Springboard Clostline • Snap Powerslam • Suicide Dive • Running Bulldog • ‘’’Temas de entrada’’’ • "Miseria Cantare - The Beginning" de AFI - Ohio Valley Wrestling • "This Fire Burns" de Killswitch Engage - World Wrestling Entertainment • ‘’’Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South ‘’’ o IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship (5 vezes)17 o IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes)18 • ‘’’International Wrestling Cartel ‘’’ o IWC Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)19 • ‘’’Mid-American Wrestling ‘’’ o MAW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) 20 • ‘’’NWA Cyberspace’’’ o NWA Cyberspace Tag Team Championship (1 vez)21 - com Julio Dinero • ‘’’NWA Revolution ‘’’ o NWA Revolution Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) • ‘’’Ohio Valley Wrestling ‘’’ o OVW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)22 o OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 vez)23 - com Seth Skyfire o OVW Television Championship (1 vez)24 • ‘’’Pro Wrestling Illustrated ‘’’ o PWI colocado em #35 dos 500 melhores wrestlers de 2006 o PWI Colocado em 8# dos 500 melhores wrestlers de 2009 • ‘’’Ring of Honor ‘’’ o ROH Tag Team Championship (2 vezes)25 - com Colt Cabana o ROH World Championship (1 vez)25 • ‘’’Steel Domain Wrestling ‘’’ o SDW Northern States Television Championship (2 vezes)26 • ‘’’St. Paul Championship Wrestling ‘’’ o SPCW Northern States Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) • ‘’’World Wrestling Entertainment ‘’’ o ECW Championship (1 vez)27 o World Heavyweight Championship (3 vezes) 28 o Mr. Money in the Bank (2008)13 o Mr. Money in the Bank (2009) o WWE World Tag Team Championship (1 vez)29 - com Kofi Kingston o WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 vez) o 19º Triple Crown Champion .